Jealousy
by ARMV7
Summary: When Warren steps into the picture one day, Chloe doesn't like how suggestive he is with her girlfriend, Max. But really she's just a big gay dork. [Prompt!]


_**Thanks, the jealous Chloe idea seems to be getting around lately hasn't it? Nah? Oh well. Enjoy.**_

"_Mrgh_, okay... Chloe you gotta leave now. Mr. Jeff-"

Chloe hushed Max's protest, "C'mon Caulfield, I know you're enjoying this."

"F-Fine..."

Max allowed 'it' to happen again. What exactly was 'it'? Well, between the pressure of class, and unraveling the ominous mysteries of Blackwell; Max (And Chloe) had to find alternative ways to 'get together'.

So, here they were, twenty minutes prior to Max's Language of Photography class. The Brunette practically pinned to the chair as Chloe straddled her. The punk was centered the nape of Max's neck; leaving her mark.

Max finally mustered the willpower to push Chloe off her lap, "Seriously, if they catch you in here..." The brunette trailed off to the sound of footfalls echoing in the adjacent hallway, "Shit, he's coming." Max whisper shrieked, "Go."

"Where the hell am I supposed to go?" Chloe stepped back, head darting around, looking for an exit strategy.

"Uh," The brunette pointed to the windows, "Try there?"

"Shit." Chloe sighed. She slid over a few desks 'Dukes of Hazzard' style and reached the window, fumbling with the locks until the panel slid open. She turned back to Max, "Check ya later?"

"For sure." Max nodded.

The footfalls in the hallway got closer, Chloe gave Max one last smile before making her dramatic exit. She climbed onto the sill, and just as she was about to hop out, her pant leg got caught on one of the locking pegs, "Whoa, shit!" The punk squawked, haphazardly falling out the window.

She heard Max stifle a laugh at the muffled 'thump' of her hitting the ground. Chloe stood up, brushed herself off and righted her toque. She could still hear the footfalls from inside, they sounded like they were just about to-

_"Maximillian, what's up?"_

Chloe stalled, 'That sure as hell doesn't sound like a teacher.'

_"Warren? Hey, what're you doing here?"_

_"Thought I'd stop by, oh, and I brought you this."_

_"Cookies?"_

_"Of course, fresh from culinary arts class."_

_"Thanks Warren."_

If it were possible, Chloe went even more rigid, 'Who the fuck is Warren?' She crouched to the side of the window where it met the wall. Planting her back against it, Chloe turned slightly to see who exactly 'Warren' is, and why he's giving her Max, cookies.

Her eyes came in contact with a scraggly-looking guy with hair that matched Max's. _'That guy? Really Max? Wait... am I jealous? Naw, definitely not-'_

_"So, Max, you never gave me an answer for the movie marathon. You wanna go?"_

_'Okay dweeb, you're crossing the proverbial line here.' _Chloe's outlook immediately changed.

_"Sure, I don't see why not. Could be fun."_ She heard Max say.

_"Awesome, come to the lot after class, I'll be there like last time."_

Chloe stepped back from the wall, a disgusted look on her face. Sure, Max hadn't really told anyone she was in a relationship, but no way was she letting this happen.

The punk stocked away from the window and down the front of Blackwell, _'Who does this guy think he is? I said, 'Check ya later' that's basically a date.'_ She stopped for a second, _'Wow, since when was I high-maintenance?'_

She walked out to her truck, deciding to take a nap to pass the time. She set an alarm on her phone for exactly an hour and ten minutes from now, _'Operation is a go.'_

...

The time passed quickly, Chloe's alarm went off and she dashed out of the truck faster than you can say 'gay'. She paced across Blackwell's front yard and over to the parking lot. The aqua-haired teen saw 'Warren' standing by his car, she made a face and decided to duck behind a van a few spots over.

A couple minutes later, she saw Max come down the steps to the lot, she waited for the perfect moment to strike, and not for a minute did she think this was silly.

Once Max reached Warren, she stood up, "Oh hey Max! Funny seeing you here."

"Chloe?"

"Chloe?" Warren repeated.

"Yeah, so what's up?" Chloe asked, completely innocent.

Max slowly got what was going on here, she was about to say something, but Warren beat her to it, "Max and I were just heading out to the drive-in."

"Oh sounds like fun," Chloe paced by Warren.

Max sighed, but with a smile, _'Oh my god, Chloe...' _She could see Warren getting ready to deny Chloe. This time, she beat him to it, "Would you like to join us?" She spoke, shooting Warren a sheepish grin.

"Hella yes, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Chloe continued her innocent act.

"No..." Warren said through the grit of his teeth.

"Sweet, I call shotgun." Chloe went to climb in Warren's hatchback.

"Chloe, I need to talk to you about something, in private." Max muttered.

"If you say so boss." Both girls looked at Warren, with a sigh he turned and got in the car, shutting the door and blocking out their conversation.

"Okay, are you serious right now?" Max asked.

"What?"

"You're such a jealous dork."

"Oh here Max I brought you some cookies." Chloe reiterated Warren, although in a dumb sounding tone.

"O-oh my lord, you are a dork." Max began to laugh.

"Am not."

"Warren's just a good friend," Max explained, "I'm not gonna date him."

"Yeah, because you have this. Now, let's blow this place." Chloe went to leave.

Max stayed put, "I said I'd go with him, Chloe just- ummpf!" The photographer was cut short. Chloe yanked her by the forearm, and brought their lips together, all for Warren to see from beyond the windshield.

The boy just watched his 'friend' make out with Chloe, slowly bringing his head down onto the steering wheel in defeat.


End file.
